


the best laid plans

by ElasticElla



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Minor Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan had been for Felicity to get lunch with Iris, get to know her better, and try to set her up with Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

> my prompt was a white russian

The plan had been for Felicity to get lunch with Iris, get to know her better, and try to set her up with Barry. If Felicity had thought through the plan better, or perhaps thought about just how often plans in her life were altered, she would have expected it not to fit the blueprint. But Barry and Iris were so obviously suited to each other, that the possibility hadn’t even crossed her mind. 

Felicity goes into the restaurant Iris had picked, simply called 10. It’s leagues fancier than she had been expecting, and she feels underdressed in her skirt and sweater before the maitre'd gives her a look. Felicity’s considering turning tail, but Iris gets up from a nearby booth calling her name. 

Felicity is most definitely underdressed. 

Iris is wearing a gorgeous navy dress, and quickly envelops her in a hug and brings her over to the table. 

“You look amazing- I mean not that you don’t normally, but _wow_.” Felicity stops talking before saying something sillier.

Iris grins widely as they sit, “Thanks, you look great too. I’m so glad you’re able to come over for the weekend! They’re working you way too hard at Palmer’s.” 

“Ha,” Felicity laughed weakly, “yup. The new management is really buckling down.”

The waiter comes over then, recognizing Iris, “Evening Ms. West. What can I start you two off with?” 

Felicity flips open the menu at that, letting out a noncommittal, “Uhh.”

“Do you want me to order for us? I have a few ideas.”

The look on her face is downright giddy, and Felicity doesn’t think she could ever say no to it. “Sure! Just no tequila,” Felicity gives a nervous laugh at Iris’s raised eyebrow, “not that I thought you’d go there, but it ruins my coding for days.” 

“You’ll have to tell me more about that,” she says- and if Felicity didn’t know better she’d say it was flirtatious- and she turns to the waiter, “Can we start with the ahi tuna, a pair of white russians, and then the sushi boat for three?”

“Of course, I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

“For three?” Felicity asks before she can stop herself, “Someone joining us?” 

Iris laughs, “Not that I know of, but it’s a mix and I’m sure we can eat it all. So tell me about your tequila coding problems.” 

And just like that Felicity forgets that she’s supposed to be pitching Barry to Iris. They trade drinking stories and stories of exes, Iris saying how nice it was to talk to someone about Eddie who didn’t know him. 

“Not to bring him up- I’m over him, I just am still surprised he dumped me.” 

Felicity almost chokes on her sweet beverage, and pauses with her chopsticks in the air clutching tuna. “Wait, he dumped _you_? Did he suffer serious brain damage or…?” 

Iris laughs and her cheeks darken a shade, “You’re too sweet. No, it was because he worked with my Dad and couldn’t handle that.” 

“You’ll just have to date people who aren’t working with your Dad then; it’s a relatively insignificant portion of the city’s population.” 

“That’s the plan,” she says, eyes dancing as she plucks up another piece of sushi. 

And Felicity is ninety-nine percent sure Iris is flirting with her, but she holds onto the one percent. She can’t be wrong, and half of her next bite of sushi misses her mouth. 

“Clumsy as ever,” she mutters shaking her head at herself, and dabbing with a napkin. 

“You missed some,” Iris says, and Felicity is frozen.

Her life has turned into a romantic comedy. Only without a soundtrack and with two women, which is less likely- maybe there was supposed to be a twist or flash or-

Iris’s thumb wipes away a bit of orange sauce on her cheek, “Got it.” 

Her face is still close, and Felicity blurts it out before she can help it, “I was supposed to be setting you up with Barry. This is great, you’re great- and I really like you, but I didn’t know this was a date. Is it a date? Oh god, I’m just digging the hole deeper.” 

Iris is still smiling though. “You two really are the same type of adorable nerd. How do you feel about Barry?”

Felicity shrugs, “Barry’s great, but uh, he’s definitely more interested in you.” 

“Well maybe we should all go on a date then. Dessert?” 

Felicity probably looks like a fish, so she makes some words come out, “Yes, I’d love that. The date I mean, and dessert.” 

Iris leans forward to brush against her lips quickly, “Awesome. They have the best raspberry cheesecake here.”


End file.
